


Riverdale Season 1 - Rewritten

by ellaphants



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaphants/pseuds/ellaphants
Summary: With all the youtube videos about how bad written is Riverdale I decided to rewrite the series. I, personally, think Riverdale has really good ideas, the writers are just, probably, on drugs (especially  in the last season). I'm not saying I'm a better writer than the original writers, I just want to fix the things I don't like on Riverdale. Honestly, I like the first season, but while I was writing season 2 I noticed that there are things that I think were handled in a poor way, so I'm gonna fix it in my way.Also English is not my first language, so if you want to correct my grammar feel free to do it, just don't be rude. It is hard speaking another language.





	Riverdale Season 1 - Rewritten

Archibald "Archie" Andrews wasn't sure about a lot of things but one thing he was sure was that tonight, August 31st, almost September 1st, was the perfect night. 

The sweet-smelling rain-washed darkness was enveloping the lovers, keeping them safe of the judgment Riverdale population. Archie still couldn't understand how it could be wrong to love Geraldine Grundy. She was one of the most caring souls he has had the pleasure of meeting during his short 15 years on Earth. Yes, she was indeed a bit older than him, 20 years to be exact, and yes, she was his music teacher, but the Geraldine was also the one for him. Archie Andrews, one of the most indecisive people in Riverdale, heck in the world, was undoubtedly in love with Geraldine Grundy. Kind, beautiful, and smart Geraldine Grundy. The women with soft, highlighted brown hair and honey-like voice. The women that in this night blessed with sequin-silver stars looked more like a goddess than a mortal being.

However, goddess or not, Grundy still wasn't able to stop time. But, oh did Archie wished she could, so he could forever live in this warm summer night. When nothing matter but the battle that their tongues were fighting. When teeth meet teeth and clothes were welcomed by the damp forest floor, from the rain that encountered Riverdale earlier that same day, and for a brief second Archie was able to live in heaven. That was before the rain decided to screw their night and make its presence known.

Soft raindrops quickly turned into a torrential downpour. Water washed over the lovers' bodies as they made a run to somewhere, anywhere dry. They ran feet kissing the land, hair slick with the rain, hearts throbbing inside their chest and laughs filled the silence before broken only by the sound of thunder and lighting. The night seemed to have unexpectedly turned into an adventure, that was until Archie tripped in the lifeless body of Jason Blossom. The quarterback that went missing in the Fourth Of July was now only a corpse with burrowing insects in a night filled by the screams of Ms. Grundy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
